The Ouran Witch
by TheLongWalkofftheShortPier
Summary: Lord Death sends Kidd and Chrona and their partners to Ouran in Japan to find an elusive witch. Ouran, though, doesn't know about the deity, kishin, and witch. so the two have to keep their species secret! But when they discover powerful weapons and meisters in a place they shouldn't be born in, they all make a personal side-mission... Warnings inside!


**A/N**: Random story I wanted to do out of boredom. I'm currently obsessed with both Ouran Host and Soul Eater so I felt like doing a crossover, dammit. I should continue the other one first but yea.

Do I expect reviews? Not really, considering the pairings and cliche-ness of it all.

ALL PAIRINGS IN HERE ARE BOYxBOY. Just a warnin'.

**Summary:** Lord Death sends Kidd and Chrona on a special mission, to a place that doesn't know of the gods or souls, to find a witch who has been causing serious trouble inside the Japanese city of Ouran. Soul Protect keeps her hidden, so to bide their time and not catch the witch's attention, they all attend Ouran Academy! Meanwhile, the perfectly-symmetrical Hitachiin brothers try to figure a few things out... like why Hikaru sometimes sees strange things.

**Pairings:** KiddxChrona, HikaKao/Twincest, KyoTama, HaniMori, possibly one-sided RagChrona (or brotherly, depends on how you like to see it)

**Warnings:** Crossover, yaoi, twincest, a bit of violence maybe? Also deviates a bit from canon with Chrona. MALE!Chrona, Weapon!Meister!Hosts

**Genre**: More friendship than anything, but also a side of romance as stated above. Maybe some humour and drama mixed in?

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything or else I wouldn't be writing this, c'mon people...**

* * *

Death the Kidd sighed as he stared out the window. He and his partners, including Chrona, sat on a private jet to Japan, to a city where their identities have to be kept secret. Because the knowledge of Lord Death and his school, of meisters and weapons and witches, wasn't in the general public.

He glanced over at Chrona, who seemed to have fallen asleep. There was no one else on the jet except the two of them, Patty, and Liz, so Ragnarok didn't feel the need to stay hidden. The demon sword in question was merrily messing with Chrona's hair (making Kidd's eye briefly twitch since Chrona was already very asymmetrical) but didn't seem to be waking the young demon swordsman up.

It had perhaps been an entire year since Chrona joined the Academy for good, Kidd mused as he turned back to the window. Not a lot had changed in that time. Chrona was still the same skittish, nervous, socially-awkward depressed, but powerful, meister he'd been before, but the madness was gone. Now the only problem was Chrona's soul.

Kidd knew only himself, Maka, Professor Stein, and his own father Lord Death could sense it this early on. It was no surprise to the young reaper that it was happening; after all, Chrona _was_ the son of a witch. It came at no surprise that the meister was a witch himself, or at least had a vast amount of magic thanks to his witch heritage. He just hadn't developed or grown into it.

That wasn't important, however. What was important was that everything was alright, and everything could be taken one step at a time. Chrona was Medusa's son and had been overcome by Madness, but he wasn't anymore. Medusa was a tricky witch, but she was dead thanks to Chrona. Ragnarok used to devour innocent souls, but he didn't anymore. Hell, Ragnarok used to be a lot of things...

Kidd sighed, tired of the whole ordeal. _What in the name of my father is 'Ouran' anyway? _he asked himself, now staring out the window again.

They were sent there to hunt down and kill a witch who was causing problems, while attending some fancy school, one that Chrona probably didn't know how to deal with, and keep their identities as meisters- and, well, a grim reaper- secret. It wouldn't be too hard, considering no one in Ouran knew what to look for... But that did mean he couldn't shoot idiots like Black*Star in the face when they got annoying... or ride Beelzebub around...

_This is going to be a long mission._

**-At Hitachiin Manor-**

Somwhere in Ouran, the quartet(quintet?)'s destination, two perfectly identical boys slept in the same bed. Neither of them were sleeping peacefully. The two of them always had strange dreams recently.

The elder, named Hikaru Hitachiin, always forgot the dream by the time he woke up, but the things that replaced his vision sort of scared him. He'd grown used to it by that time, though. When he woke up, he wasn't surprised when he saw the bright orange onion-head shape near the center of his brother's chest, and when the twin maids came in, identical grey onion-head shapes in theirs. It had become normal, and it faded before school.

The younger, named Kaoru Hitachiin, always remembered his dream vividly, though he couldn't remember the words. A strange sensation came with the actions in the dream. In it, his brother would shout something to him, and with a nod Kaoru would obey. But then... something so strange happened. A glowing around the edges of his vision, then he was in his brother's hands. How was that even possible? Then, together they'd fight off some horrible demon thing, the two talking the whole time. About what, Kaoru wasn't sure. But he always woke up before they won or lost.

When they woke up this morning, they just stared at each other. They knew the other had these strange dreams, and Kaoru knew his brother had this strange... _ability_. They never hid anything from each other.

_Well_, Kaoru mentally amended, sighing, sitting up to start another day. _Almost anything._ Kaoru had a secret of his own that his beloved twin could _never_ know.

The knowledge could tear them apart.

**-At Ouran Academy-**

"Alright, Chrona, Ragnarok knows he can't come out, right?" Kidd asked his companion, looking at the skittish boy. He looked way too nervous for his own good.

Chrona nodded in affirmation. "Yes, he knows... Whether or not he follows my orders, though..."

"Alright... Chrona, keep in mind not to say anything about your blood," Kidd sighed, glancing towards the closed door of class 1-A. Both Liz and Patty were in 3 and 2-A, respectively. They had to pull a few strings to get put in A classes, considering they couldn't exactly show the school their _real_ class records and _real_ background information...

"R-right... Got it," Chrona nodded again, staring fearfully at the door. "I don't know how to deal with this... we don't even have school uniforms."

Kidd threw a glance at the pink-haired meister. Truly, a school uniform would be an improvement for the boy. The reaper had no problem with Chrona's outfit, personally, but it did just _scream_ "I'm a witch's child"... that and it made the boy look even more feminine.

Alas, Kidd had seen the uniform, and though it wasn't bad, the school badge was not in the center. It was on the left. It was unsymmetrical. Therefore, Kidd _refused_ to get it, and Chrona didn't really care whichever way. It only just ocurred to the demon swordsman that, without the uniform, they'd be the center of attention. Which was exactly what they were supposed to avoid...

Of course, Chrona reasoned, coming to a school in the middle of semester was attention-grabbing enough.

Kidd knocked on the door, eight quick raps, and waited patiently for the teacher to open the door. Chrona shifted slightly so he was hiding behind Kidd when the door opened.

"Ah! You must be the new students," the teacher said with a smile. "Come in, come in. Attention, class! We have two new students joining us starting today!"

Kidd began to walk confidently into the classroom. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Come along, Chrona, everything will be fine."

"But everyone's staring and I don't know how to deal with that," Chrona protested, but followed as he was told to.

The two meisters stood in the front of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourselves," the teacher insisted, smiling kindly.

"I'm Kidd Grimm, from America," Kidd said briefly. Chrona gave him a sidelong look that Kidd spotted from the corner of his eye.

Chrona didn't look impressed with the name, but that could have been a trick of the light.

"Chrona Gorgon... also from A-America," Chrona stuttered out, left arm crossed over his chest to grip his right arm.

"Alright, Chrona, Kidd," the teacher peppily started, pulling a seating chart out. "You two can sit back there, in front of the Hitachiin brothers."

A quick scan of the crowd revealed the Hitachiin's. They looked perfectly identical, though their hair parts were on opposite sides.

They were symmetrical!

Struggling to hide his excitement, Kidd walked to his desk and sat in front of one of the brothers. Chrona sat in the desk next to him and refused to take his eyes off of the polished wood.

Behind them, the twins exchanged mischievous glances. By the window, their brown-haired friend's forehead dropped to the desk.

**-Later-**

After the bell rang and the two meisters packed up, they headed out of the doors. They talked quietly in English, so that no one around them could hear their conversation about the witch they were hunting.

Suddenly, though, two orange-topped blurs sped by, and Kidd was no longer beside Chrona. Chrona blinked in surprise and watched Kidd shout about being carted off in that way.

"What just happened?" Chrona asked in confusion.

"Did Kidd just get kidnapped?" Liz asked, walking up beside Chrona.

"I think so. Should we follow him? Oh... but I don't know how-"

"Chrona, don't. Just follow me while I follow them!"

Meanwhile, Kidd was struggling against the twins, who were laughing all the while. "Come on, Grimm, you gotta meet Tono!" one of them said.

"If only because it'll be funny to see," the other added with a snicker. "Boss won't like someone even _more_ unique than himself!"

"Unhand me this instant!" Kidd cried out, struggling. "If I leave Chrona alone, he'll go to a corner somewhere and sulk because he won't know what to do!"

"Calm down, man, your girlfriend is surrounded by people, not like she's alone," one pointed out, completely ignoring the masculine nouns Kidd used.

"Were you even listening to me?!"

The twins ignored him as they threw open the Host Club doors. "Tono!" they called in unison. "There's someone we want you to meet!"

A blonde man who _definitely_ didn't look Japanese looked over. "Oh, what an interesting boy," he commented, walking over. "What's with the stripes in your hair?"

"Wrong thing to say," a girl at the door said flatly.

And immediately Kidd went into hysterics about being a piece of unsymmetrical garbage and how he didn't deserve to live and... well, yea.

"Tono", however, noticed Patty, Liz, and the shy Chrona standing at the door. "Oh, new guests? How rude of me!" He swept over to the girls, completely ignoring the twins now poking the seemingly-lifeless Kidd with perfectly-matching sticks. "Welcome, ladies," he greeted, bowing down and kissing Liz's hand.

"Ahhh hahhah, how kind," Liz swooned slightly.

"Ladies?" Patty questioned, tilting her head. "Hey! Do you have giraffes in Japan?!"

Tono blinked in confusion. "Ah... maybe in a zoo," he answered. "I can have one brought here if you like."

"That'd be awesome!"

"I'm Tamaki Suoh," the man, before called Tono, introduced suddenly, a charming smile on his face. "I'm the king of this club. What brings you ladies here?"

"Your twins over there kind of stole our idiot," Liz answered, gesturing over to Kidd. "Also, don't comment on his hair, that happens every time."

Liz swiftly walked past Tamaki and knelt down beside Kidd. Patty followed, leaving Tamaki face-to-face with Chrona, who had before been hiding behind Liz and Patty.

"Oh, hello," Tamaki greeted the gender-ambiguous-looking boy, smiling. He, like the twins, assumed Chrona was a girl... "What brings you here, princess?"

Chrona blinked and stepped back, grasping his arms nervously. "Don't talk to me like that, I don't know how to deal with being talked to like that..."

Kidd seemed to have been revived by whatever Liz and Patty said, so now he was carefully watching Tamaki's actions.

"I'm sorry, princess," Tamaki apologized, stepping back and putting a hand dramatically to his forehead. "I know I'm overwhelming and oh so beautiful, it should be a crime how lovely I am, and you can't take your eyes off me, but I assure you..."

Chrona's eyes glazed over, whether from boredom or being overwhelmed Kidd couldn't tell. The demon swordsman looked past Tamaki to Kidd, silently begging to be saved since he himself would never speak up. Kidd sighed and stood up, dusting his suit off.

"...and one girl surrounded by seven lovely men isn't-"

"Excuse me," Kidd cut in. "Chrona isn't a girl, idiot."

Tamaki blinked owlishly. "But people who wear dresses-"

"It's not a dress, it's a robe."

"Pink hair-"

"You don't get out much, do you? We have a friend with _blue_ hair."

"Well I'm confused now," Tamaki sighed pathetically.

"No surprise there," a new, smooth voice interrupted. "I see you four have met Tamaki, our idiot king. I'm Kyoya Ootori." The man smiled, and it sent a chill up everyone's spine. "This here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or just Hani-Senpai, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori-Senpai. These are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and this," he gestured to someone Kidd was debating between boy and girl on, "is Haruhi Fujioka. Who are you?"

"I'm Kidd Grimm, this is Chrona Gorgon, and these two are Liz and Patty Thompson," Kidd answered simply. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and began writing in his notebook.

"K-Kidd..." Chrona suddenly started, eyes wide. Kidd looked at him.

"What's wrong, Chrona?" he asked. Chrona seemed to be staring at the group of boys in front of him.

"I need to talk to you... privately... _now_."

Chrona ran from the room before Kidd could protest, and the boy had no choice but to follow.

He found Chrona at the end of the hall, away from the music room. "What's wrong, Chrona?" he repeated, brow furrowing.

The demon swordsman looked at the reaper, frowning. "The people in that club are meisters and weapons, Kidd. All of them."

**-To Be Continued-**

Keep in mind this is centered on the Soul Eater characters Chrona and Kidd, as well as the Ouran characters Hikaru and Kaoru.

Since I'll hold a little vote (if anyone reads), I'll tell you it's Kaoru, Kyoya, and Mori who are weapons. Hika, Tama, Hani, and Haruhi are all meisters.

What weapon do you want the weapon-hosts to be? Want Kaoru to be a scythe, a sword, or an axe? What about Kyoya and Mori? Huh? Huh? TELL ME!


End file.
